New Beginnings
by lorieexoxo
Summary: A Klaroline fanfiction: Caroline is given the cure. What will happen now that she is a human? Will Klaus suddenly lose interest?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**This is a chapter from my first story about the amazing Klaroline. Hopefully you'll enjoy it! I certainly enjoyed writing it. I tried to keep the characters true to their original personalities on the famous T.V series. Please leave a comment, whether you liked it or not. I will be uploading a new chapter every Wednesday, even thought today isn't Wednesday. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I wish I did..**

~Event takes place during the season 4 finale~

I finally graduated from Mystic High School, I told myself with a grin. I opened the door to the high school that I would no longer attend. Although I would miss it, I absolutely cannot wait for college! Columbia college in Chicago, that would be my new home. It would be a place where I can party, meet new people and get away from all of this -

CRASH!

"Hello?"

Are people still here? It's almost midnight, why would anyone still be here? I headed toward where the loud crash was. As I rounded the corner, I saw Elena, lying on the floor. Her dead heart beside her. Elena was.. _Dead_.

I gasped. How? Who would want to take Elena's life? Before I could even take a step forward, a cool hand had wrapped around my neck, crushing the wind pipes. The vampire that stood in front of me was Katherine. I should've known it was her. She had a greedy grin on her face and I just knew I would die tonight.

"Caroline. So nice of you to join us."

Her eyes flickered to Elena's dead body.

"Well just me. You missed Elena's death, but don't worry. Yours will be just as exciting."

She chuckled, sending shivers down my spine. I tried to free myself from her embrace but she had years on me. I would never be able to break free.

"What do you want?"

My voice was barely audible due to Katherine's tight grip on my neck.

"What do I want? I want to talk. For centuries, I have been constantly trying avoiding the Salvatore brothers. But when my doppelgänger, your stupid friend Elena shows up? She ruined my plans. I wanted them to want me. Want me like no other man wanted me. It was working perfectly fine, until Elena shows up. Then, they forget all about me because although she has _my_ looks, she will always be _better_. But guess who it is now, it's _me_. Elena's death is a message for them. A message that will have Stefan and Damon begging me to take them back. And as for you Caroline, you're a message for Klaus."

"K-klaus?"

She nodded.

"I don't know what he sees in you, you're simply nothing compared to Tatia or me. But he cares for you. Or at least he did."

What on earth was she talking about?

"He cares for me! Once he finds you, he'll kill you if you kill me!"

I said in my most confident voice while glaring at her. Yet, she laughed.

"Oh you don't know?"

She waited for my response. When I didn't respond, she continued.

"He got that wolf girl pregnant. What was her name again? Ah yes, Hayley. You remember her right? I seem to recall her running away into the woods with your boyfriend Tyler."

Hayley?! Out of all the girls in Mystic Falls- no in the entire world, he chose Hayley?! She was an extremely sad excuse for a woman. Such a slut.

"Klaus really didn't tell you, did he? Hm, surprising, I thought he cared for you Caroline. I guess not. But just in case, I still need to leave him a message. You are going to die the way Elena did. I am slowly going to.."

Her free cold plunged into my chest, grabbing onto my dead heart. Her hand felt like a stake was going through heart. My vision started to blur as tears started to well up in my eyes. I tried to hold back the tears. I can't show her any fear. I can't show her any fear, I thought.

"Rip your heart out.."

She pulled on my heart a little more, making me scream in agony. I desperately tried to break free from her grip, but it was no use.

"Stop. Please..."

I cried, but she laughed and let go of my heart, leaving me to gasp for air.

"You know what? I'm going to take away the one thing you so desperately want."

She reached into her pocket and took out a small tube filled with what I think was the cure.

"I know you enjoy being a vampire. I also know, that if you had a chance, you would never take the cure. I agree with you, who would ever want to be a stupid vulnerable human? Since the first time I tried to kill you, didn't actually kill you. I'm going to finish what I started. I want you to suffer Caroline. Like how I was when I spent centuries running from Klaus. The one thing that you so desperately want.. Is to stay as a vampire. Well sweet little Caroline, I'm going to take that away."

She smirked deviously before she forced the warm liquid down my throat. I thrashed and kicked, but she held onto me.

"Consider this your graduation gift, from me."

As soon as the tube was empty, she roughly grabbed the sides of my neck and snapped it.

SNAP!

**Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Okay so here it is, chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows!**

**Cupcakesweetheart5 - Katherine said she seemed to recall Hayley and Tyler running off into the woods, as in past tense. Hayley and Tyler won't necessarily be out of the picture.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

"Caroline! Caroline!"

The voice grew louder and more harsh.

"Caroline! C'mon, wake up!"

My eyes slowly fluttered open. Kneeling above me was Stefan. He grinned once his eyes met with mine, only for his grin to quickly vanish.

"Are you okay? You're..."

"Human. I'm fine"

He nodded.

"What the hell happened blondie?"

That voice was oh so familiar. How could I ever forget it? The way he used me, lied to me, compelled me, and the list goes on. I turned to look at him kneeling over Elena, quietly sobbing. I could feel the pain in my chest at the sight of my best friend's dead body.

"What happened?!"

Damon was staring straight at me. There was anger and hurt in his voice, more anger though. He was insisting that I told him what happened. I wanted to tell him, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. How would I be able to explain how his psycho ex girlfriend killed his current girlfriend?

Then there was Stefan, who tried his best to try to hide his pain of losing Elena, even though she chose Damon over him. But he was hurt, even if he couldn't admit it.

"Who did this?"

Damon snarled, snapping me out of my current thought.

"K-Katherine"

I mumbled. His hands curled into fists and he continuously pounded the floor. I knew I shouldn't haven't told him. I watched as Stefan walked over to his side immediately, trying to calm him down.

"Damon.. I'm sorry.."

Suddenly, Damon was at my side, glaring at me.

"Why didn't you save her? Why are you alive and _human_ while Elena's dead?!"

He grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me.

"YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HER!"

The bruises on my arm were already forming as his grip hardened. Stefan tried to free my arm, but Damon wouldn't let go. Instead, he tightened his grip. I cried in agony as I felt the sudden pain beneath his grip that resulted in a broken arm. He then let his arm fall to his side. My free hand was soothing my broken arm, wincing as I felt the sharp pain. Damon's angered face was now gone and replaced with a blank expression. He... He turned off his emotions...

"Damon...?"

He looked at me, dazed, but suddenly, he was grinning.

"Your blood smells so good. It brings back memories."

My eyes widened and I slowly started to crawl backwards towards the door. In a flash, Damon lunged forward but he was slammed onto the floor in mid-air. Stefan had him braced under his own body, while Damon struggled to free himself.

"Let go of me brother! She let Elena die!"

He snarled again.

"She was too late."

"NO! She killed her!"

Stefan's hands went to his brothers neck and SNAP! He lay his brother down gently and he quickly ran to me, kneeling down to pick me up.

He was running towards the parking lot as fast as he could. I felt the cool breeze tickle my face until I was thrown into the back seat of his car. Stefan quickly got into the passenger seat, turned the engine on and drove away from Mystic High.

"You have to get out of here, before Damon wakes up. It won't be long now."

"Where are we going?"

I sat up and pulled the seatbelt over my shoulder, knowing that I was very fragile now.

"To the airport. You need to go to Klaus. He will protect you."

"Klaus?!"

I choked.

"Why _Klaus_? Why can't I stay with you? Why do I even need protecting?"

I could see the airport just ahead.

"Because Damon will want revenge once his humanity is back on and he believes that you did nothing to save Elena. Caroline, he really loved Elena. He will kill anyone, especially you, since you could've saved her. I know if you could have, you definitely would have. I know it was probably already too late. C'mon."

We were already at the airport. I quickly unbuckled and climbed out of the vehicle. Stefan held my arm to keep me upright as I almost fell out of the car. Soon, we were rushing into the busy airport. We headed toward the desk at the front where ticket sales were being made. The poor lady was compelled into booking me a ticket to New Orleans where Klaus would be waiting.

I scoffed. Why him? He's brought nothing to me than trouble. He has put my life in danger twice, not to mention the time where he made Tyler do it. Tyler... I hope he's ok. I would have to call him once I land, letting him know that I was ok. Although Klaus allowed Tyler to be free as a graduation gift, I knew that it was only an attempt of kindness, something he definitely didn't have. However tonight, was a something different. He _did_ show kindness and not just that, he also showed compassion.

_He was your first love. I intend to be your last. _

We were making our way to the terminal, as my flight was already boarding. I turned to look at Stefan, giving him a small smile.

"Thanks Stefan."

He returned the smile.

"I don't like the idea of Klaus watching over you as much as you do, but we have no other choice. Be careful."

He nodded before I boarded the plane. I found my seat, 15B and ploppled down into it. I really don't want to go to New Orleans, but I have no choice. This is going to be a long flight of dreading the moment that I have to see Klaus.

**How was it? Tell me what you think! Klaus will probably appear in the next chapter, who knows? Tune in on Wednesday! Review, favorite or follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I couldn't wait until Wednesday because I got an inspiration for chapter 3, so here you go!**

**Thanks for you all the reviews, favorites and follows!**

**Klaroline-teenwolf- ****I enjoyed the idea of Stefan being there for Caroline too!**

**Jwakeel- Your wish has been granted! Plus, maybe Klaus will kill Katherine and I do hate the fact that Caroline is weak.. :(**

**Rucky- I have not yet decided whether or not Klaus will have a baby, keep reading to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly still do not own The Vampire Diaries...**

-New Orleans-

I looked around the busy airport, not recognizing any of the many faces. I even expected to see Klaus, but he was not there. I felt my stomach drop. Did he even care that I was coming? Maybe Stefan forgot to tell him.

I walked around in hope of seeing the hybrids face. I plopped down into one of the benches that had a view of the airports parking lot. Did I really think that he would be waiting with a sign that read my name? No, of course not. That only happens in movies.

I sighed and got up. I'll just head back inside, it is chilly tonight. I froze. Only humans get cold. I'm a human. I hadn't really had a chance to acknowledge that I was a human. Being human felt so... Unreal to me. It felt different to be human. It wasn't even the same as when I was actually human before I was turned.

I pushed the thoughts out of my head and turned to the airport. Then, I felt myself bump into someone. I quickly took a step back, cursing my slow reflexes.

"I'm so sorry."

The man looked at me. His eyes were a deep brown that resembled his skin. He had a brilliant smile that made me flush.

"My apologies. I'm Marcel."

He pulled his hand out from the pockets of his jeans and held it out.

"Caroline."

I smiled before shaking his hand. He stared at me with wide eyes before looking away.

"Is something wrong?"

He turned back to face me, now grinning.

"No. I've heard a lot about you."

"You have?"

"So Caroline, what are you doing here in New Orleans?"

"I'm visiting a ... Friend."

He raised his eyebrows.

"A friend? Maybe I could help you look for this friend of yours. What's your friend's name?"

"Klaus Mikaelson. Have you heard of him?"

His smile widened and he nodded.

"Oh yes. Klaus and I are practically brothers. I could show you where he is currently staying."

He held out his arm, waiting for me to take it. I hesitated before taking it. Marcel seems like a decent person. Plus, Klaus didn't seem to be arriving anytime soon.

It felt like we've been walking for ages, but then we stopped. I looked around. We were in a dark alley. Why are we..? Oh no.

I turned around and ran as fast as I could. Stupid human speed. I turned to look behind me, but the alley was empty. I turned to the front where Marcel was. I tried to run past him but my feet tripped on something that made me fall hard onto the ground.

My hands flew up to my head where the throbbing was. I groaned when I felt the warm blood oozing out. I tried to push myself up, but then, a pair of hands roughly picked me up.

I was turned to face Marcel. He was trying to compel me so I closed my eyes before he had a chance. Then, I felt a sharp pain on the side of my neck which caused me to scream. I could feel him drink greedily from my neck, draining me. I continued to thrash under his grip but it was no use. All of a sudden, he stopped.

"Why?"

I croaked. He looked up at me, smirking.

"Klaus seems to have taken a liking to you."

He held my shoulders tightly with both hands and stared into my eyes, his pupils dilating.

"You will not remember what happened the moment you met me. You were attacked by a different vampire and I saved you. The next time you see me, you will fall madly in love with me."

I nodded slowly.

"I will not remember what happened the moment I met you. I was attacked by a different vampire and you saved me. The next time I see you, I will fall madly in love with you."

"Good."

He said before everything became dark.

—

_I saw a pair of eyes staring at me, trancing me. Before you know it, I felt a sharp pain on the side of my neck. The eyes that were once warming, are now a dark red._

I abruptly sat up, screaming. A pair of hands held onto my arm, causing me to jump.

"Caroline, it's me. You're safe with me."

It was Klaus, I sighed. I stared at him sitting on the side of the bed. Bed? How did I end up here? The last thing I remember was being at the airport waiting for Klaus.

"Where am I?"

I looked around the unfamiliar room. It felt dangerously dark with all of the dark mahogany furniture.

"You're in my home. It's an exact replica of the one in Mystic Falls. Tell me Caroline, what happened? Why are you human?"

"She killed Elena."

I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes as I desperately tried to hold them back. Klaus had his hands balled up into fists.

"Who?"

He growled.

"Katherine..."

It clicked.

"It's _your_ fault. Ever since you came to mystic falls its _me_ who's always bait because for some reason you've got some freaky obsession with me. Not to mention, you threaten everyone I love, Tyler, Elena, Stefan, Bonnie. You're truly a monster Klaus. You fit in the same category as Katherine. She tried to kill me once and she sure as hell tried again, but she gave me the cure instead. If you had just let her free instead of chasing her, she wouldn't be so angry all the time. It's _your_ fault."

"Katerina did this to you?"

He closed his eyes as the veins around them were now noticeable. I scoffed and pulled the dark blue sheets off and climbed out of the four poster bed. I almost tumbled over if it wasn't for Klaus, who had his arms around my waist. He looked down at me with a soft smile.

"You should be careful now."

I rolled my eyes and pushed his arms aside.

"I'm fine."

I passed by the mirror, taking a quick glance at myself. I halted, taking a few steps back to stand in front of the mirror. I gasped at the sight of my own reflection.

There were bruises all over my body, I could barely see my own skin. There was a dark red mark that was oblivious to a vampires bite. There was also dried blood all over my forehead that came from somewhere in my tousled hair.

"I wasn't sure whether you would like my blood or not. Although, you should take it. You have lost a vast amount of blood."

I looked at Klaus in the mirror who had a pained expression on his face. He had dark jeans and a black t shirt on. He was still sitting on the side of the bed, looking back at me.

"No."

He sighed.

"My protégée Marcel found you like this. Who did to you?"

"I... I don't remenber.."

I looked back at all the bruises on my body and the bite mark. Memories of the time when Damon did this to me out of pleasure and revenge started to appear in my head.

I quickly ran out the door and down the stairs. What's happening to me? Why am I feeling so vulnerable? I made it down the stairs and ran into something. No, someone. I looked up to see who it was.

"Hello there darling."

I groaned as I recognized that familiar smirk.

**Uh oh! Who do you think that could be? Let me know with a review, favorite and follow. Expect an update soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Soo here is Chapter 4! Sorry for making you guys wait, I couldn't think of what to write but I got some inspiration this morning. I hope you like it, enjoy!**

**P.S. I've finally made up my mind about whether or not Klayley and the baby will be in the story. You'll have to read to find out...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**

"Kol?"

"Beautiful morning isn't it? My, my.. You smell delicious."

He chuckled before grinning down at me. I saw his vampire features from the veins under his eyes to his sharp teeth appear.

"Kol!"

Both of our heads snapped up to where the voice was coming from. It was Elijah. He was dressed down in his sleek black suit as usual, always so formal. He glared at his brother before he turned to smile at me.

His smile was a warm smile that only made me smile as well. Elijah was sweet and charming, unlike the rest of his family.

"I apologize on behalf of my brother, he can be well... Truly vexatious."

I stifled a laugh while Kol stood there, looking furiously at his brother.

"But she's human. We don't make friends with such delicious beings. Why now?"

He whined.

"Because if you do, Nik will make sure you suffer."

I groaned at Rebecca's presence. It made me stiffen at the sound of her shrill voice. Why couldn't she just have remain daggered in her coffin?

"Caroline, I presume you are feeling well? Are you famished?"

Now that I thought about it, my stomach has been grumbling the entire morning. Maybe that's why he asked, he could hear my stomach making unpleasant noises. I nodded eagerly.

"Shall we go out to dine tonight?"

I spun around to see Klaus leaning against the staircase, arms crossed against his chest and a grin on his face. Why are the bad guys always the good looking ones?

"You know what, I'm actually not that hungry."

I lied.

Rolling my eyes, I headed for the couch across the room. I gasped as Klaus was now standing in front of me.

"You are a _human_ now, you need to eat something."

"I'd rather starve than to go out with _you_."

I pushed passed him and sat crossed legged on the couch in front of the tv.

Judging from the movements behind me, Klaus was gone.

"You know.."

Kol began as he took a seat beside me, his arm over my shoulder.

"Anyone who talks to Nik like that would be dead in seconds."

I ignored his remark and shrugged his arm off of my shoulder. He was right, Klaus wouldn't let anyone talk to him like that. Except for _me_. Why me?

"So... Why did you decide to take the cure? Was it boredom, curiosity? Or did you simply just miss being a human?"

He questioned as he wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

"I didn't take the cure, Katherine forced it down my throat right after she killed Elena."

His smile vanished and Elijah was suddenly beside me, looking mortified.

"_Katerina_ did this to you?"

He asked.

I nodded slowly, eyeing them carefully. It took a few minutes for Elijah to process what I had just told him and without another word, he stalked off into the next room.

I was about to question Elijah's weird behavior but I knew I wouldn't get a proper answer from Kol, so I decided not to.

"How are you alive? I mean, I saw your body.."

He smiled and turned to me.

"It's a great story actually. I convinced a very strong witch to do a spell. The spell that allowed such supernaturals to come back to life, only to drain the power and life out of that witch. I came back the same way that little Jeremy did. Wasn't that a marvelous story?"

He continued to munch on the cookies. Jeremy's alive? Wait, you need a witch to do the spell.. Jeremy only knows one witch.. Oh my god.

"The witch that Jeremy used.. Who was it?"

"That Bennett witch... What was her name again? Ah yes, Bonnie."

"Bo.. Bonnie's... _dead_?"

My voice became very small. Kol looked at me, studying my confused expression.

"Were you not listening when I told you a witch-"

I quickly got up and ran to the phone, dialing the familiar number.

"_Hello_?"

"Stefan? Where's Jeremy?"

_"He's here, with me. What's wrong Caroline?"_

He voice was now concerned.

"Can I talk to him?"

I heard the movements in the background.

_"Hello?"_

"Jeremy, how are you still alive?"

He paused before answering.

_"Bonnie used a spell."_

"Where's Bonnie?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder that made me jump and almost drop the phone.

"Caroline..."

I met with Klaus' blue eyes before pushing his hand away.

"_She's off to college."_

"Don't lie to me. Where is she?"

I only assumed he held his breath because it was completely silent on the other end.

_"I'm sorry Caroline."_

I hung up the phone and leaned against the counter, holding my stomach.

"Caroline.."

I brushed past him, sped up the stairs and into one of the empty guests rooms, closing the door behind me. Laying on the cold bed, I felt the tears fall down my cheeks.

First Elena, now Bonnie. My two best friends in the entire world are gone... How could this be? We just graduated together and now they're dead... on the same night!

We were so close to a happy ending, so close. I mean, we all grew up together. I don't understand why people keep dying!

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

With my sleeve, I wiped the tears from my face and walked over to the dresser. My phone was buzzing. Looking at the caller ID, I was relieved. It was Tyler.

"Tyler?"

_"Care? Are you okay? Stefan told me Damon attacked you and you're at Klaus'."_

"Tyler, Katherine gave me the cure. Elena's dead and now Damon's after me. Stefan thought it was best if I stayed here. Tyler, Bonnie's dead. Oh Tyler..."

I sniffled. I could feel the lump in my throat as I tried to hold back the tears.

_"Hey hey, don't cry. I'm here for you. I'll come get you okay? Everything will be okay. Klaus won't kill me, he freed me."_

"No Tyler, he will kill you. It's okay Tyler, he won't hurt me. I'll come visit you soon."

He sighed.

_"Did he compel you? Are you compelled? Klaus is klaus! Why would you ever trust him?!"_

"Tyler! Calm down okay? Last night, I've realized that he still has a shred of humanity. Don't worry about me Tyler."

"_Fine_."

He huffed.

_"But call me soon. I need to make sure you're still alive. I love you so much Care."_

"I love you too. Bye."

I slowly shut the phone and sat leaning against the dresser with my knees propped up against my chest.

I heard a soft knock on the door before it slowly opened.

"Love, dinner is ready downstairs."

Klaus closed the door behind him and took a seat beside me in the same position.

"I'm not hungry."

I said without even a glance at him.

"I'm sorry about your friends, Elena and Bonnie."

"You were going to kill them anyway. Don't act like you're innocent Klaus."

"You're right."

"What?"

I turned to look at him. Did he just agree with me?

"I am no saint. I kill for the fun of it. I am the bad guy. I am glad you see that."

Klaus looked so upset and sad. I just wish I could over look all of the bad things he's done and comfort him. I scoffed. We all know that's not possible. He then got up and left the room.

I went over to the bed and laid on the soft white sheets. Maybe I could sleep off all of this pain. I buried my face into the pillow and sobbed silently until I fell asleep.

•••

Ugh, I groaned. My throat was so sore, it forced me to wake up in the middle of the night. Glancing at the clock, it was... 2 AM. I sighed and threw the covers off then headed out the door.

As quietly as I could, I tiptoed out of my room, across the hall and down the stairs. I heard the shuffling of blankets in the other rooms and knew I must've woken them.

Being a human _sucks_.

I walked into the kitchen and began my search for a cup. I found a glass in a cupboard above the sink and filled it up with water from the tap. The water tasted refreshing as I took big gulps of water.

There was a pounding on the door that made me jump.

I rushed to the door, seeing as everyone else was still sleeping. Who would be here at 2 AM?

As I opened the door, I was so tempted to close it right away because it was Hayley. She pushed the door open and marched in.

"What are you doing here? It's 2 AM."

She ignored me and turned to Klaus, who was already dressed into his casual outfit and Elijah, who was surprisingly not wearing a suit, but a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"We need to talk."

I couldn't help but notice the slight bump in her stomach. Was she pregnant?

"Caroline, why don't you go back to bed?"

I heard Elijah say, but I ignored him and continued to stare at Hayley's stomach. She was pregnant? I looked up to meet her gaze and she frowned.

"Is there something you want?"

"Are you pregnant?"

I don't know what compelled me to ask but I knew I shouldn't have.

"Oh, he hasn't told you?"

She was now grinning.

"Who hasn't told me what?"

**Haha I'm sorry, I love cliff hangers! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me who you think the father is, otherwise you'll have to wait until next week. Review, favorite and follow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for this very late update. I went on a road trip with my family to the different states. Anyway, since this update was delayed, I will be updating a new chapter hopefully by tomorrow, as an apology for you guys. **

**Onto more mannered subjects.. if the last chapter confused you, don't worry! Hopefully chapter 5 will clear things up! I didn't forget that Katherine told Caroline that Klaus is the father of Hayley's baby, all will be explained soon. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries!**

"It's Tyler's."

My eyes widened when she said his name. There was a sharp pain in my right foot, but I ignored it. All I could think about was Tyler and this... Were-slut. Was she really telling the truth?

"You're lying."

She smirked.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

I stood, frozen as she brushed past me.

"Elijah. I have more information about my family."

Elijah nodded and followed her into the next room, leaving me alone with Klaus.

It was as if I was permanently stuck to the floor, I couldn't move. I actually didn't even bother to bring myself to do so until Klaus wrapped his hand around my arm.

"Caroline? Are you alright?"

He bent his knees so that his eyes would meet mine. The concerned expression on his face made me furrow my eye brows.

"What? I don't need your pity!"

I snapped and started for the staircase. As I took a step with my right foot, there was a sharp pain that made me scream and fall to the floor. I shut my eyes, just waiting for the fall, but all I felt were Klaus' big arms around me. I slowly opened my eyes to see Klaus smiling down at me.

I rolled my eyes.

He scooped me up into his arms and we were in front of the couch in a flash. Gently, he laid me down onto the couch. Klaus shifted over to where my foot lay and bent over to examine it. I lifted my head up to see how bad my foot was.

Covered entirely with blood, I could barely make out the pieces of glass embedded into my foot.

I quickly laid my head back down on the pillow, waiting for the pain to slowly disappear. Yesterday, I craved blood. Now, I can't even look at it. What is wrong with me?

The throbbing and sharp pain suddenly disappeared. Klaus was sitting on the side of the couch, playing with the pieces of glass that I didn't even realize he took out of my foot.

"You're staring, love."

I felt the sudden flush in my cheeks and quickly turned to watch the fire crackle in the fire place.

What was that? Did Klaus just make me blush? Klaus? The mass murderer? No. I had Tyler to think about. Maybe Hayley's lying. Yeah. Tyler would never betray me. He left to break the sire bond to be with me, not that were-slut. When she told me, Klaus had that look... Like he knew.

I gasped, making Klaus look at me with one eyebrow raised.

"You knew. Oh my god, you _knew_!"

He smiled at me.

"So observant."

I shook my head continuously while sitting up.

"Is it really Tyler's?"

His smile was gone.

"Yes."

"Don't lie to me Klaus."

I warned him while he softly chuckled.

"Now why would I need to lie to you?"

He took a seat beside me.

Tyler _cheated_ on me. He _lied_ to me. To think that he was a good guy. Right now, Klaus was a saint compared to Tyler.

Speaking of Klaus, I turned to face him and opened my mouth to speak, but he looked so peaceful. He was watching the sparks from the fire dance around with fascination.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He sighed and spoke, still watching the fire.

"It was simply not my place to tell you."

"Not your place? You've done almost everything to see Tyler and I break up and when an opportunity comes along, you don't take it? You should've told me Klaus!"

I huffed. He turned to look at me, his eyes burning into mine.

"I wanted to tell you, Caroline. I did. I couldn't let Tyler Lockwood roam around while lying to you. But..."

He hesitated for a moment.

"I couldn't bring myself to tell you the news. The look in your eyes once you found out was something that I wanted to avoid altogether."

Klaus actually sounded sincere. He always did, around me at least. To anyone else, he was as vicious as he wanted everyone to know he was.

"Well, it still would've been nice to know."

I snapped and he chuckled.

"What?!"

He tried to hold back his laugh.

"Nothing. It's just that, you're more temperamental."

"Yeah well, I was different when I was a human."

"How so?"

I sighed.

"I was insecure, neutoric and a control freak."

"If it helps, I enjoy insecure, neutoric control freaks."

I couldn't help but laugh.

He took my hand into his and spoke softly.

"You are beautiful, Caroline... Even if you don't see it yourself."

He freed my hand and got up. I looked down to see a silver diamond chain bracelet in my hand. It was so beautiful. The way the diamonds glistened was mesmerizing. Klaus was smiling at me as I lifted my head to thank him. Instead, I thought better.

"Why are you giving me this? I mean, you probably stole this from someone you murdered. Drained their blood probably. I don't want this."

I threw the bracelet on the couch and got up to leave. His faced flickered from anger to hurt. I couldn't help but feel bad.

"Like I said before, the bracelet was worn by a princess almost as beautiful as you."

I stopped and turned.

"That is a really lame pick up line. Wait... before? What are you talking about?"

He scoffed.

"Are we just going to pretend that my sincerities never happened?"

I cocked my head to the side in confusion. He took that as a sign to continue.

"I gave you this bracelet on the night of my family's ball. The night where you also threw the bracelet back at me."

Okay, he's crazy. I don't remember going to a ball..

"What ball? Seriously, what are you talking about?"

The brows on Klaus' face furrowed and he started to walk towards me.

"What do you remember? What about the night you graduated?"

"The night I graduated? I didn't even graduate yet! Oh my god, just tell me what's going on!"

He was standing right in front of me, examining my face.

"What?"

"Get some rest, we need to see a witch tomorrow."

With that, he was already walking towards the room where Hayley and Elijah were. A witch? Why would we need to see a witch?

I swiveled on my feet, only to see his back.

"What's wrong?"

"Goodnight Caroline."

"Klaus!"

I shouted.

He ignored me, stomped off into the room and shut the door behind him.

I groaned. Seriously? He shuts me out now? I also stomped away, up the stair case and into the guest room. I shut the door behind me and stalked off toward the bed. Jumping into it, I heard a soft chuckle and turned my head to the right. Someone was there, laying on the bed. One arm propped up against the bed and legs sprawled out. I groaned.

"What do you want Kol?"

He leaned over to turn the lamp on, then faced me.

"I want to help."

Kol.. Help? Nope. That certainly didn't sound right.

"You? Help? Right."

He pointed to me and winked.

"That fire you have, I see why Nik has taken a liking to you. What I don't like is how _good_ your blood smells."

The vampire features were now visible once he flashed his fangs. Then, he smoothed his face.

"But Nik would see the end of me. So, I am willing to give you some of my blood and the best part.. Wait for it... I get to kill you."

"You're _willing_ to change me?"

He nodded.

"I know you enjoyed the life of a vampire, who would not? Really, I just want a taste of your blood."

I hesitated. Should I trust Kol? I mean.. Well, I don't really know him well but he still is a vampire..

"Can I have your word?"

I asked, eyeing him.

"Of course. You have my word."

"Okay fine."

He moved closer as I rolled up my sleeve and offered it to him. He brought my arm closer to his face and with a sniff, his vampire features appeared once again. He smirked before his fangs sunk into my arm.

I winced when his sharp razor fangs pierced my skin, letting him suck the blood.

After a few minutes, I felt myself grow weak. With my other arm, I tried to yank Kol off of my arm, but I was too weak. I kept growing weaker as he continued.

"Kol..."

What seemed like a shout, was only a whisper.

The room around me was now blurry. I slowly shut my eyes.

Kol lifted his head to look at me and stopped once he saw the state I was in. He let go of my arm and caught me before I could fall.

"Caroline!"

He bit into his arm and forced the blood down my throat.

The warm blood felt so good against my dry throat but then, I felt this fiery feeling. It _burned_. Oh my god. I flung my arms open and fell to the floor, coughing out blood. I could feel this burning sensation in my throat, like I was being lit on fire.

Now, I could feel it all over my body. It felt like a aneurism, but ten times worst. It hurts! I tried not to scream but my body couldn't take it any longer. I screamed and thrashed on the floor.

"Caroline?!"

Kol knelt down beside me, grabbing my arm, but I pushed him away.

"Make it stop!"

It felt like the inside of my body was being cut open, over and over again. I tried to hold my stomach to prevent myself from coughing up blood but it didn't work.

The tears in my eyes was now visible. They streamed down my face, making me feel so weak.

The door flung open and I heard footsteps around me.

"Caroline?"

It was Klaus. His voice was soothing, like velvet. I continued to scream as the pain continued to spread all over my body. Am I on fire?!

"Please make it stop!"

My voice was now a plea for help.

"Caroline! What's going on?!"

I felt his strong arms slide under my body as he lifted me.

"What did you do Kol?"

I heard Elijah ask Kol sternly.

"Nothing, I- I just gave her my blood!"

"Why!"

It burns! It burns! Oh my god, make it stop!

"She wanted to turn!"

"Elijah, lets go!"

Klaus' voice boomed.

"I will call Helen."

I heard footsteps rush down the stairs.

"Rebekah, watch Kol. I will deal with him when I get back."

Then, we were running through the forest. The cool air helped with the pain, but not entirely.

"Caroline?"

I stopped thrashing and screaming, only to continue again.

"You're going to be okay."

We suddenly stopped. I looked around. We were in a house. It looked small. There were book cases all around the room, full of grimoires.

"What is so important that you must see me at 6am?"

I heard from around the corner.

"I apologize for bothering you so early Helen. This is important. Our friend Caroline was once a vampire, but she took the cure. She fed from Kol in an attempt to become a vampire, but his blood caused her so much pain. Please, Helen."

Elijah spoke with such manner, it killed me. How is Klaus even his brother?

"I'm sorry Elijah, you know Marcel's rules."

It was Klaus who spoke now, in a deeper, darker tone.

"If you don't help her, I will hunt down your entire family and drain their blood until there isn't even a drop left."

Seriously, how? I wanted to say something, defend the poor girl, but I could barely breathe. My lungs felt heavy and clogged.

"Put her in the chair. I can make the pain go away and figure out what's happening to her."

She really didn't have a choice, Klaus is known for getting what he wants. No matter how many people he has to kill.

Klaus put me in the chair and held me down as I continued to thrash and scream.

The woman mumbled words from under her breath for a few minutes then, all of the pain was gone. She gasped.

"What is it Helen?"

Elijah asked.

"The cure has its effects."

**Oh no! What's happening? What do you think the effects of the cure is? Let me know! Tune in tomorrow, hopefully.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I am sooo sorry I couldn't get this up sooner! I had to go register at school, buy my supplies, clothes, etc. I even finished this chapter last night and posted it, but I didn't actually. I forgot to click the 'publish' button. Haha, well here it is!**

**I would like to give a thanks to my old followers and new followers!**

**Rucky - Yes, Tyler is in fact, the father. (I was so happy when I thought of that!)**

**Karmen238 - You're actually close, maybe even correct! ;) Who knows? It's somewhere along the same lines..**

**AllAboutKlaroline - Marcel will be in the story, soon enough. Keep in mind, this is a Klaroline fanfic, not a Maroline... Clarcel.. I don't know lol..**

**Sooo I have been watching The Vampire Diaries from season one and now I'm on season three. I'm at the part where Tyler saves Caroline from her father (hate him). Caroline & Tyler scenes are actually really cute, it's nothing compared to Klaus & Caroline but I even caught myself saying 'awwwwww!" Anyone feel the same, or is it just me?**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own The Vampire Diaries! :(**

What are the effects?"

I asked quietly, hoping she was kidding.

"Marcel is already on his way. You better leave girl."

The look on her face gave me chills. She looked so spooked about this _Marcel_ character coming. Seriously, I'll give him a piece of my mind.

"Let him come. Just tell me the effects!" Klaus half shouted from beside me.

Helen just stared at him then turned around to face the door. She just stood there and mumbled some words under her breath. Probably doing a spell.

Suddenly, the door burst open, knocking Helen down with it. I screamed but Klaus had his hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

A tall man slowly walked in, holding Helen from her neck. She struggled to free herself, but it was no use. The tears in her eyes now streamed down her face. I tried to get up to help her, but Klaus refused to let me do so.

"What's going on here?"

He turned to smirk at me, dazzling me. His smile was so beautiful, it stretched across his face so naturally. For some reason, I felt like I knew this wonderful man... But at the same time, I didn't.

He let Helen out of his grasp and threw her on the floor. Elijah cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"Please allow me to explain. My dear witch, Helen, obliged to my simple commands to aid in my friend's cause."

The way he spoke was so gentle yet cautious. He then gestured to me. Marvel turned to face me, then smiled. I gasped. Klaus squeezed my shoulder to let me know that he was still beside me. If I wasn't too fascinated by Marcel, I would've ran or something. I don't know.

"You must be Caroline."

He walked toward me and held out his hand.

"I'm Marcel, pleased to meet you."

I giggled at his manners, he was so polite. Klaus growled from beside me and stepped in front of me, glaring at Marcel.

"We will be leaving now."

Marcel laughed while the rest of the vampires laughed with him. I hadn't even realized we were surrounded by vampires, _a lot _of vampires.

"You caused such a ruckus, with my witch using magic... I want to know what was so important that you would not respect my rules."

Now, he was glaring magnificently at Klaus. If it weren't for the vampires that were surrounding us, I'm pretty sure Marcel's head would be off. I hope Klaus doesn't do exactly that.

"She has taken the cure to become a human, fed from my incessant brother which caused her a vast amount of pain. I must apologize, her life was at stake here."

Elijah then smiled slightly at me. Marcel looked like he was in thought, leaving us silent for a few minutes. He snapped out of his thoughts and spoke only to Klaus.

"If she truly is a human, I want to see it for myself."

"No."

Marcel chuckled.

"I won't harm her, Klaus."

I lifted my hand for Klaus' shoulder to tell him that it was fine. He relaxed once my hand came into contact with his shoulder. He then moved off to the side, eyeing me carefully.

Marcel walked closer to me. Oh my god, he was beautiful. His eyes even twinkled under the full moon. He gestured to my arm and I nodded eagerly.

"What?! No!"

Klaus rushed over to me furiously and pulled me behind him.

"You said you would not harm her!"

Marcel just smiled.

"I apologize. May I try something else?"

"No." Klaus bellowed.

It was Elijah who spoke now.

"Nik.."

"Klaus, please." I said.

Klaus turned around to glare at me, still angry I suppose.

"Why are you so willing?"

He eyed me carefully as I shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Fine." He sighed and once again, moved off to the side.

This time, I walked over to Marcel. He put his hands on the side of head and I swear I could've heard a growl from Klaus. Marcel ignored it and looked into my eyes. His eyes were mesmerizing, like the bracelet Klaus gave me.

"What is your deepest darkest secret?"

"I don't know."

"Are you lying?"

"No."

He put his hands on his chin, smiling.

"Hm.. I'm not sure if I'm convinced yet... Take this,"

He handed me a knife.

"And force it into your chest."

"What?!"

Klaus shouted.

I pulled the knife into my chest. The pain was extremely unbearable, I fell to the floor. Through my whimpering, I heard Klaus speak. I looked over to see Marcel is Klaus' tight grasp. No, I wanted to say. Let him go!

"You said you would not harm her!"

"Be careful Klaus, if you kill me, she dies too. The knife is so close to her heart, I just have to tell her to move and her little life is over."

Klaus instantly let him go. Marcel looked over at me.

"Sorry Caroline, you can take it out now."

I nodded and obliged. Gasping, I fell into Elijah's arms. Of course, he had vampire speed and I was left with human speed.

The pain was bearable now, now that the knife was out of my chest. I kept my hands to where the gaping hole was to prevent further bleeding.

"Now, I have things to do. I'm sorry about this... But please, respect my rules next time."

Marcel's eyes flickered to me, making my heart skip a beat.

"Forgive me Klaus, I must leave."

One by one, the vampires surrounding us exited, along with Marcel. Before he left, he turned to the witch.

"Any last words Helen?"

She was quiet for a moment and then, Marcel grabbed her arm, forcing her to get up.

"Wait!"

Her head snapped up to me.

"You're going to forget! You can never become a vampire and you-"

_THUMP!_

Her head fell on the floor after Marcel ripped it off of her body.

Besides my muffled scream, Marcel chuckled and vanished into the forest.

I hadn't even realized I was still leaning against Elijah, when he stood me upright. I was still staring at Helen's decapitated head...

"Caroline?"

Klaus stood in front of me to block my view of Helen and nodded to Elijah.

I felt my heart break at the thought of Helen. She risked her life for mine. Not that she had a choice, but her blood is on _my_ hands. _Mine_

"Caroline?"

I just stood there, staring at Klaus' chest, to where Helen would've if he wasn't in the way. I just stood there like a statue.

Klaus picked me up into his arms and we were running through the forest.

Shortly later, we arrived at the hospital. Klaus compelled a nurse to give me a room immediately. He gently laid me down on the bed and sat on the arm chair in the corner. He just sat there, watching me.

"Go to sleep, love."

"No."

I mumbled. Although, my eyelids felt so much heavier now. Slowly, I drifted into a much needed nap.

•••••••

_Ow!_

There was something jabbing me or something. I ran my hand around my chest for the pain and stopped once I felt it. Stitches? Why do I need stitches?

Cautiously, I looked around the small room. Where am I? Is this a hospital? This isn't the same hospital I was in before...

I quickly got up, resulting in a sudden head rush.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. It was still dark outside, great. No visitors.

My eyes scanned the room, to where someone stood beside my bed. His dimpled smile and blue eyes made it extremely hard to look away. He was good-looking, gorgeous even. If I wasn't dating Matt, I would definitely go for this guy.

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

His face suddenly changed, he looked hurt and confused.

"Caroline? You don't remember me?"

I furrowed my eye brows. How does he know my name?

"I've never even met you. Where am I?"

He stared at me, probably seeing my every flaw. I turned away, blushing. I turned back once I felt my cheeks cool down, but he was gone.

**Haha, so I bet you guys already know what's happening to Caroline. Let me know! I didn't want to do this to her but it would make the story so interesting!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will be posting a new one soon! Don't worry, I won't make you wait 2 weeks.. Sorry by the way. :(**

**Until next time... ;)**


End file.
